helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Maji Desu ka Ska!
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 12, Smart |Japanese = まじですかスカ！ |released = April 6, 2011 April 23, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 11:45 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game 44th Single (2010) |Next = Only you 46th Single (2011) }} Maji Desu ka Ska! (まじですかスカ！;'' Seriously? Ska!) is Morning Musume's 45th single. It was released in limited A, limited B, limited C, limited D, and regular editions, the limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The single was originally scheduled to be released on March 23, 2011, but it was postponed to April 6 due to the 2011 Touhoku earthquake and tsunami. This is the first single to feature ninth generation members. Tracklist CD #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Motto Aishite Hoshii no (もっと愛してほしいの; ''I Want You To Love Me More) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Close-up Ver. type 1) #Morning Musume 9ki Member Fukumura Mizuki Interview (モーニング娘。9期メンバー 譜久村聖インタビュー) Limited Edition B DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Dance Shot Ver. type 1) #Morning Musume 9ki Member Ikuta Erina Interview (モーニング娘。9期メンバー 生田衣梨奈インタビュー) Limited Edition C DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Close-up Ver. type 2) #Morning Musume 9ki Member Sayashi Riho Interview (モーニング娘。9期メンバー 鞘師里保インタビュー) Limited Edition D DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Dance Shot Ver. type 2) #Morning Musume 9ki Member Suzuki Kanon Interview (モーニング娘。9期メンバー 鈴木香音インタビュー) Event V #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Takahashi Ai Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Niigaki Risa Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Tanaka Reina Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Mitsui Aika Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Close-up ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Ikuta Erina Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Sayashi Riho Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen (Debut): Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Single Information ;Maji Desu ka SKA! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takumi Masanori *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Tsuchiya Takatoshihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0085324&ch=0 ;Motto Aishite Hoshii no *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru TV Performances *2011.03.08 Melodix *2011.04.01 Happy Music *2011.04.11 Music Japan Concert Performances ;Maji Desu ka Ska! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ - Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - ANGERME *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Ichioka Reina, Maeda Kokoro (part of a medley) ;Motto Aishite Hoshii no *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking *'Total Reported Sales:' 41,029 Trivia *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on YouTube *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 3,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *Every member has at least two full solo lines. *The PV is referencing the folktale of Hanasaka Jiisan. A simple old man and his wife care for a stray dog, who leads them to wealth and riches. When a jealous neighbor kills the dog, the old man sprinkles the ashes of a mochi mortar into the air and causes cherry blossoms to bloom. This pleases a traveling lord who rewards the old couple and punishes the neighbors. *Most of the lyrics repeat the "su-ka" sound, which is reinforced in the original lyrics in katakana. Unfortunately, this pun has been lost in translation. Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Maji Desu ka Ska!, Motto Aishite Hoshii no it:Maji Desu ka Ska! Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Event Vs